Nature
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Because nature will always have its way. Events following Katara's decision not to murder her mother's killer. A slight head canon of what happened between Katara and Zuko.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. All properties and profits go to Nickelodeon. **

**Nature**

* * *

It was a pitch black and very cold night as a young girl continued to run for her life. Her breaths were ragged and labored and her once sprinting pace had slowed to a slow jog.

Glancing behind her she finally realized she was alone. Thankful she slowed her pace to a walk and grabbed her robe closer to her.

Soon the night grew darker and an ominous aura spread around her. She shook the feeling off, she knew she was alone and had absolutely nothing to worry about. The feeling however, continued to persist and she found herself breaking into a slight trot.

She turned to see if someone was following her and was grateful when she realized she was still alone. Sighing deeply and chuckling slightly at her fears her blood ran cold when she heard a dark chuckle behind her.

Screeching she attempted to run before being pierced in the back abruptly. Screaming she collapsed to the ground as blood as black as the night gushed from her stomach.

Clutching the wound she gritted her teeth as fear gripped her. She craned her neck to see who had attacked her and felt her stomach drop as her attacker glared at her with a devious smirk.

"Who are you" she asked the person as they approached

"Don't you recognize me" the voice chuckled darkly as it continued to approach her

That voice! She knew that voice, it was familiar, much too familiar.

Refusing to believe that she turned to face her attacker head on and cried as she looked into their face – her face.

"Night, night" the person laughed once more as they attacked her

* * *

"GAH" Katara woke with a start as cold sweat dripped from her shoulders

She drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She began to shake and rock back and forth continuously. Soon she felt hot tears seep from her eyelids and drip down her face. Those silent tears eventually became body-wracking sobs and she cried endlessly in anguish.

What seemed like hours had passed by and she still remained in tears. She didn't know humans were capable of producing so many tears. However that thought quickly vanished when her eyes continued to produce more even though her eyes were red and raw.

"Katara" a soft voice cooed from the outside of her tent

Wiping her tear stained cheeks she responded with a weak "Y-yes"

"Are you alright" the voice cooed once more

She shook her head wanting to say no but knowing better "I'm fine"

"I don't believe that" they replied as they pulled back the tent "I can hear you crying"

She buried her face farther into her knees, wishing they would go away. She had no desire to talk to anyone about how she was feeling anymore.

"Look at me" they demanded leaning in front of her. When she didn't comply they grabbed her chin and lifted it to face them "Katara look at me"

Raising her blue eyes to face them she felt the tears threaten to spill once more when she met the golden eyes of the fire nation prince. "What is it that you want Zuko" she asked him

"I know what's wrong" he stated simply

"Do you now?" she asked as she shook her chin free and turned away from him

It was the night after she looked into the eyes of the man who killed her mother. She was so close to killing him, so close to tasting the sweet revenge she so longed. However in the end she was too weak to do it, too weak to avenge the most important woman in her life.

"It's about your mother's killer" he replied easily

When she refused to face him he grabbed her chin once more and turned it to have her look at him "I know how you feel"

"NO YOU DON'T, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL" she bellowed

He didn't respond with words. He opted to give her a much knowing look before turning away himself.

She glared at him for several moments before realization set in. Recalling the memory of when they were in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, her eyes grew saddened.

"I'm sorry" she said guiltily

"It's alright" he replied "I know it's a very touchy subject" he looked away again

Nodding she turned away from him once more and they sat together in a comfortable silence for several moments.

"It'll be sunrise soon" Zuko broke the silence and Katara was slightly disappointed "I can feel my power growing"

"Hai" she nodded before standing to leave and watch said sunrise

* * *

She stood out on the edge of the cliff and took in the morning breeze. The sky was becoming pink as the sun grew across the horizon. She observed everything, from the way the birds began to chirp and fly overhead to the way the waves splashed against the rocky shore of the cliff's base. It was such a beautiful day and much calmer than the storm that occurred the night before.

However despite nature's calm beauty that morning, it did little to soothe the aching in her heart. 'Why hadn't I killed him' she began chastising herself 'He caused my family so much pain and I couldn't even deliver the final blow' she felt the tears form again.

Shaking her head and wiping her eyes she turned her attention back to the growing sunrise. The air grew warmer and she was eternally grateful as she could finally stop shaking – probably.

As she immersed herself in the beauty around her she neglected to hear footsteps approaching her. When she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder she turned in surprise and blew an array of ice crystals from her mouth to the person.

"GAH" Zuko attempted to stumble back before realizing his feet were frozen to the ground

"Oh my gosh, you scared me" she scolded him before composing herself. Looking him over her hands flew to her mouth "I'm so sorry Zuko"

"It's alright" he chuckled as he began to melt the ice around him. Satisfied that he was free he looked back up to her and laughed at her still very much guilty state "It's okay Katara you can stop looking like that now"

She smiled lightly before offering to help him to his feet. As he stood next to her they continued to look out at the beautiful sunrise that was beginning to become orange.

"Beautiful isn't it" he asked her breaking their silence once more

"It is" she nodded as thoughts from the night before swirled in her mind

"I could be out here all day long" he told her "Enjoy this beautiful weather"

"Would you have done it?" she asked him suddenly

"Done what" he turned to face her

She gave him a look and he sighed before turning back to the horizon "I probably would have"

"That's what I thought" she replied bitterly

"Is that what's bothering you" he faced her again "Rather or not you should have killed that man"

"You would have done it" she responded

"You can't base your actions off of what I would have done" he turned away "I've done some horrible things" he said softly

Noticing this she faced him and grabbed his hand in hers "We've all forgiven you for that" she gave him a smile

"I know" he smiled back "But it doesn't change what I've done. You should be grateful Katara that you were strong enough to overcome that"

"Strong" she scoffed "How was I strong, I was too weak to kill my mother's murderer"

"Do you think killing him would have made you a strong person" he asked her

She looked at him in confusion, was that a trick question "It would have made me feel better than I do now."

"Are you sure about that" he asked her "Have you ever killed anyone before, do you know what responsibility that holds."

"No I've never killed anyone" she responded quickly "But do you know what responsibility I have to my mother, to make sure her death does not go in vain"

"You're doing that now, by helping Aang to be a fully realized Avatar. By teaching him water bending, you are doing what you should to make sure the fire nation does not win this war" he told her

She pondered what he said before responding "If that's the case why does it feel like killing him will make me feel better"

"Killing does not make things better" he replied simply

She stared at him "Have you killed before Zuko"

He turned away from her in shame before saying softly "I told you I've done horrible things"

Her hands flew to her mouth once more and she began to say she was sorry before Zuko stopped her "It's okay, I was younger and very stupid. I believed that if I had Aang in my possession my father would accept me. So I killed people, anyone who I thought would harbor the avatar. I felt that if I was ruthless enough, he would love me – like Azula."

Katara listened to his words before looking away "Both your father and sister are cruel people. Ruthlessness does not breed love"

He smiled knowingly "I know that now. I've wanted so often before to kill the man that took my mother away from me. Even when I discovered it was my own father who had done so"

"Are you serious" Katara whirled back to face him

He nodded in response "He was going to kill me so that he could seize the throne from my uncle after my cousin Lu Tin died. Grandfather Azulon did not respond to that well and told him to kill me so that my father would know the pain of losing a first born son. So my mother did treasonous acts that night to ensure her banishment and my salvation."

"Just so you can be banished not too long later I presume" Katara responded

He nodded "My mother would have done anything for me. She sacrificed the life of luxury for me and I vowed to find her whatever it takes."

Katara smiled "It seems both of our mothers have sacrificed themselves for our well-being. I guess that's what being a mother entails, sacrificing yourself for your children." She paused "However I still feel the need to taste that man's blood"

"Your mother sacrificed her life but not for you to just kill the man, but for you to live and discover your purpose in life. Her purpose was to protect you, now yours is to train Aang."

She didn't respond and he sighed "Not killing him doesn't make you weak Katara" he turned to her and grabbed her chin, lifting it to have her face him once more "It makes you the strongest of all of us"

The tears pricked her eyes once more as she shook away "How does it"

He turned her back towards him "I can't say for Aang but I know myself, Sokka, Suki and Toph would have killed that man had we been in that situation. That may make us strong physically but not mentally. To have the restraint to keep from killing that man shows mental and emotional strength. Physical strength is great but it doesn't last forever."

She pondered his words before smiling thankfully at him. He smiled back and they turned back to the horizon, enjoying the companionable silence.

Several moments passed before Katara broke the silence for the first time "I never thanked you"

"For what" he asked her

"Saving me from being crushed by a rock" she laughed softly

He laughed along "You've done much more for me"

"Like what" she faced him once more

"You were willing to heal my scar and you accepted me into your group"

"Not initially" she replied "I didn't want you to join us at first"

"But you do now?" he asked her as he faced her

She looked into his eyes "Yes I do"

He smiled before placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled back before reaching to hug him. He stood frozen momentarily not knowing what to do. When it became apparent that she wasn't letting go he reached around her waist and hugged her to him.

She smiled into his shoulder as hot tears spilled from her eyes to her shirt. She swore she didn't know she could produce so many tears.

"It's okay Katara" he petted her hair softly "You don't have to cry anymore"

She smiled softly before pulling away to look at him.

He smiled back before reaching to wipe the stray tears and saying "See you look beautiful when you smile"

She gasped; no one had ever told her that before. He gasped as well; he didn't mean to say that. He had no idea how the words slipped out.

'Because you like her idiot' the voice in the back of his head scolded him 'No I don't' he said back 'Yes you do' 'DON'T' 'DO'

He groaned as he continued to have an inner battle. "Are you okay Zuko" Katara asked him with soft blue eyes

He looked into them before replying "Nope, nothing at all, nothing wrong with me" he chuckled nervously

"Okay" she replied skeptically

'Smooth' the voice told him

'Shut up' he argued back before staring at her 'Okay maybe I find her attractive, very attractive'

'Told you' the voice laughed

'Shut up' he told the voice again

"You look nice when you smile too" Katara told him

"Huh" he replied quickly being snapped out of his thoughts

She faced him nervously before stating softly "You look nice when you smile too" she smiled "It's way better than your grouchy look"

"What grouchy look" he asked her in offense "I never look grouchy"

She laughed softly and he swore it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. He resisted the urge to kiss her. "What's so funny" he decided to ask instead, suppressing his natural desires and the tightening in his loins

"It's nothing" she waved her hand dismissively "Do you think we should be getting back soon"

'And possibly lose the chance to get to know you better? HELL NO' he thought "We probably should" he replied softly

"Okay then" she responded before making her way back to the camp to gather her belongings.

He begrudgingly followed, not really wanting the morning to end.

* * *

Hours later the site was cleared and the two travelers began putting their belongings onto Appa's saddle. They worked silently, partially out of having nothing to say and partially out of the awkwardness the two faced earlier.

Katara attempted to lift a slightly heavy bag and throw it onto Appa. As she continued to have trouble Zuko trotted over to help her "I'll get the bag Katara"

"No that's fine" she responded as he grabbed one of the straps anyway

"Let me get it" he argued back tugging the bag in the opposite direction she was tugging

"No, I can handle it" she replied tugging harder

This went on for several moments when suddenly Zuko pulled much harder than Katara would have thought and the bag, along with herself were flung into Zuko.

They both collapsed to the ground with a slight 'ooomf'

Realizing that she had not hit the grass, Katara looked up to see the very confused eyes of the fire nation prince. "I'm so sorry" she said for the umpteenth time that day and attempted to scramble away from him

Zuko didn't respond he just watched the water tribe native in awe. Her hair was free of its bindings and hung loosely and slightly disheveled. The sun had casted a glow on her face and it made her look absolutely angelic. That coupled with the compromising position they were once in drove him to finally give into his desires.

Leaning forward he ignored her as she gave a soft and confused 'Zuko' and pulled her into his embrace, crashing his lips onto hers.

She thrashed her arms wildly trying to free himself from his embrace. It was the first kiss she'd ever received but she didn't want it this way.

Finally freeing herself after giving him a harsh whack to the head she crab legged away from him and stood in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked at her guiltily as realization hit him "I'm so sorry Katara"

Noticing his guilty expression her anger softened and she began to reply "Zuko-"

She was surprised to discover that he had run from her, grabbed the discarded bag and mounted Appa. Staring up in confusion she sighed sadly and climbed into Appa's saddle, not anxious to experience the flight ahead.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and the two had continued to remain silent. This silence however was not a relaxing one as the others had been. It was mounted with secrets, hopes, guilt and a wishing for understanding.

Katara looked over to Zuko's form as he continued to hold Appa's reigns. She longed to talk to him, to question the situation from earlier but she hadn't the guts. Sighing she turned away and touched the place where his lips once were.

'Why am I not mad at him' she thought 'He had no reason kissing me like that' she touched her lips once more 'His lips were soft' she licked them slightly 'And they have a fire kind of taste, like burning'

She shook her head violently, why was she thinking those things. She should be furious with him but as she turned to face him once more her anger began to subside and was replaced with curiosity. 'Did he like her?'

Zuko kept his eyes forward. He longed to turn towards Katara and shout several apologies. Even if she would yell at him, it would be much better than the dreadful silence.

He began scolding himself. Why had he let his desires overwhelm him and kiss her in that manner? It was a foolish decision, one he wished he could take back.

"Zuko" she cooed softly from her place behind him

"Y-yes" he replied softly continuing to face forward

He felt her move towards him until she was seated next to him. Taking half of Appa's reigns from him and also facing forward.

"Can we talk" she asked softly

The dreaded question! One he had not hoped to hear. Sighing he responded "What's up"

"Why did you kiss me" she asked firmly

'Because I think you're one of the most attractive people I've ever met' he thought "I'm sorry" he responded instead

She shook her head "No need to apologize, I was just wondering" she tightened the hold on Appa "It was my first kiss you know"

He gasped, he truly didn't know. She was much too beautiful to have never been kissed before "No, I had not"

"I should be furious with you" she said honestly "But for some reason, I'm not the least bit angry"

"You're not" he faced her

She shook her head "I kept trying to make myself angry but could not. I'm just curious Zuko" she faced him "Do you like me"

'This is your chance' the voice told him 'Tell her how you feel'

"Ummm" he responded "I-I"

"I see" she replied

'You idiot' the voice scolded 'Now you've lost her for good'

'Maybe not' he answered the voice before facing her once more "I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling"

She looked at him in confusion and he continued "I think you're very beautiful and sweet and caring" he paused "But I don't know if that classifies as liking you"

She turned away "I understand"

"That's good because I don't" he laughed "I keep trying to make sense of these feelings but can't"

She laughed along and he went on "I've never really had this problem before. At least not this confusing" he thought for a moment "Accept for maybe when I was learning to redirect lightning"

"You can do that" she asked in awe

He nodded "My uncle taught it to me and he learned the technique from watching water benders" he gave her a wink

She blushed and turned away "You should show me that technique, to see if your uncle really got it right" she laughed

He laughed with her "Stand-up"

"Now?" she asked as she watched him hop into the saddle

"Yeah, now is a good of time as any" he reached out his hand to her

Taking it she gasped as he pulled her easily into the saddle and began showing her the technique.

"You let the energy flow through your stomach and out of your other hand." He explained "It's as if you're using the lightning's energy against it"

"Much like water-bending" she said knowingly "Using the opponents force against them"

He nodded and stopped "It seems as if my uncle got it right"

She laughed softly and continued the motions even as he stopped "Seems so"

He smiled and watched her. He moved behind her and began guiding her motions "Like this"

She blushed at their closeness as they continued to move. She searched for the urge to push him away but couldn't find it. She eventually relented and melted into his embrace.

They moved like that for what seemed like hours when Zuko stopped abruptly. "That's enough for today" he told her softly

Her cheeks were flushed as she looked at him; she was actually beginning to enjoy the contact. Shaking her head at the absurdity she replied "You're right"

They sat next to each other on the saddle, silently wishing the moment wouldn't end but at the same time they would reach camp quickly.

They constantly gave each other curious glances before turning away with blushes tainting their faces.

'What are you doing?' Zuko's inner self began again

'Not now' he replied

'Seriously, just make a move. Even if its subtle, something is better than nothing'

Zuko sighed and pushed the thought to the back of his mind before looking at Katara again. She truly was beautiful and he did wish to kiss her again but such thoughts were foolish. They had nothing going on and he wasn't going to push it.

Katara glanced at Zuko and fought the feelings bubbling inside of her. She hadn't felt this way about anyone before and like Zuko it confused her too. She hated that she wished to kiss him again without starting a relationship. It wasn't fair to think of him that way.

Unknowingly the two friends had begun to gravitate towards each other. Despite their protests nature always moves to be in harmony and the union was destined to be harmonious.

When their fingers touched they each jerked away in surprise and stared at one another. Blushes reigned on their cheeks and awkwardness seemed to replace oxygen in the air but neither one made the move to look away.

Zuko felt the breath catch in his throat. Her baby blue eyes stared into him intently and her cocoa skin glistened in the sun. He laughed inwardly at the cute blush that spread from one cheek to the other and his eyes moved to her lips. They were full and parted and he desired to press his lips to hers to taste them once more. Looking back into her eyes he fought the urge to pull her into his embrace.

She stared back at him just as boldly. His golden eyes were intense and focused on her. She smiled softly on the inside at his messy black hair that seemed to frame his face. Feeling her gaze moving downward she began blushing a deeper crimson when she noticed his torso was slightly visible. Noticing the defined muscles ripple with his breathing she fought the urge to touch them. Raising her eyes back to his she felt lost as his golden gaze held her under a hypnotic spell.

Soon without realizing their lips moved closer. Slowly, very slowly, centimeters per minute. Soon the wind began to blow lightly as their lips touched in a soft kiss.

Their eyes closed in unison as their bodies moved closer. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

The kiss began sweet and chaste but eventually grew passionate. They began to press their lips even harder to each other's and Katara moaned when she felt his tongue press into her lips.

Inviting it in she moaned softly once more when his tongue found hers. She felt her hands move on their own into his hair and she clenched it tightly, pulling him closer.

He moaned as he searched every cavern of her mouth with his tongue. It was a kiss like he'd never experienced. Her mouth was warm and inviting and he felt himself getting lost in the kiss – getting lost in her.

Their tongues began to dance with each other in an intricate dance that only they seemed to know. The dance of fire and water, ferocity and vulnerability, day and night, light and dark, sun and moon, yin and yang – opposites.

They remained like that for what seemed like hours before pulling away. Looking into each other's lustful eyes and flustered faces they allowed their foreheads to touch and genuine smiles to show on their faces.

It was the greatest moment they ever experienced. And it was a moment they knew could only be shared with each other.

* * *

With the group's campsite in their sights they knew that their shared moment was over. Looking into each other's eyes they silently agreed it would be best to not mention the moment again.

As Appa touched down to the Earth's surface and their friends rushed to them crowding their space, they grabbed each other's hands one more time and squeezed as tight as they could. Their moment was over and it was time to get back to reality.

* * *

The two of them never kissed a single moment after that. Obligations required each to go their separate ways, Zuko with Mai and Katara with Aang. It hurt constantly to know that it was a moment that could never be obtained again, never experienced again.

However as the sun rises on the horizon each day the two are reminded of the feelings they shared and they find themselves smiling, lost in the memories and ecstasy. Nature would always have its way.

* * *

**Be kind and gentle please, for this is my first ATLA story. I hope someone would read, review or favorite. I would appreciate it so much. **

**Until next time loves.**


End file.
